Sam y Mina (Viajeras en el tiempo)
by SamYumika
Summary: Sam y Mina son dos chicas de diferentes mundos las cuales se unen por asares del destino para cumplir una de las misiones mas dificiles que tiene la vida, pero antes de esto, tienen que descubir que ambas pueden cambiar el futuro o el pasado si trabajan juntas y al mismo tiempo se meten en un monton de rollos los cuales haran que se diviertan como nunca antes.


**Hola, aquí presentando un nuevo capítulo de una nueva historia, espero sea de su agrado y espero poder actualizar más seguido.**

-Comenzando el día, ella se dio cuenta que nada sería igual, estaba en una nueva ciudad, rodeada de cosas extrañas y llena de dudas.-

Samanta es una era una chica de provincia. Linda de test clara no muy alta 1.65 máximo, ojos café claro y cara alargada, cabello castaño claro con toques rubios el cual brillaba con el sol, su ropa es muy casual, jeans, tenis negros, camisa a cuadros, y debajo de esta una camisa sin mangas color gris, anda siempre con audífonos ligeros de color azul, o grises, y su celular a la mano, lleva con ella una tableta que le compraron sus padres para los trabajos escolares y la cual usa como agenda electrónica, también tiene una mochila de color naranja fosforescente con negro y líneas purpuras. Ella se mudó a la casa de su tía Abuela Rita, una señora de unos 70 o más años de edad la cual luce bastante bien para su edad, es una persona dulce y llena de alegría, pero al no poder tener hijos de joven, vive sola en esa gran casona en la cual ahora hospedara a Sam.

-Han pasado solo 24 horas y ella ya odia el sitio, hay mucho tránsito, poca tranquilidad y el olor de la ciudad no es muy agradable.-

La ciudad de The Great Lakes o Los Grandes Lagos, llamada así por la mitología antigua del lugar era una ciudad tranquila para ser una gran ciudad, contaba con cosas desde lo básico como farmacias y centros comerciales, hasta grandes sitios como museos y zonas para realizar conciertos y foros, en esta ciudad estaba la universidad a la que Sam asistiría y como se encontraba a cuatro horas de su hogar, sus padres decidieron llevarla con su Tía Abuela, la cual no encontró ningún inconveniente en tener un poco de compañía.

-Poco después de llegar a su nueva casa o por lo menos el sitio donde dormiría durante los próximos cinco años, ella decidió no ser tan negativa e ir a explorar un poco, nunca había estado en la ciudad o eso es lo que ella pensaba.-

_Saldré un rato Tía Rita_ - Grito ella al salir y cerrar la puerta sin dejar que su Tía le dijera algo mas.-  
-Su padre ya la había acompañado a la universidad, bueno le había enseñado el camino, así que decidió ir a una de las plazas comerciales más cercanas, el centro comercial Old Threads, era uno de los sitios más antiguos de la ciudad, fundado en 1959 aproximadamente.-

Al entrar al lugar inmediatamente se dirigió al centro de video juegos más cercano pareciera como si ella hubiese estado aquí más de una vez, rápidamente entro al lugar y pidió cambio de un billete de $20.00 que llevaba en la mano, en ese sitio permitían dejar cualquier mochila o aparato electrónico que llevaras contigo, ella bajo su mochila, enrollo el cable de sus audífonos y metió el celular junto con estos a su mochila, pero antes de que la chica le dijera algo mas, ella se fue con sus monedas y no permitió que la chica le preguntara si quería guardar sus cosas, dentro de la mochila andaba cargando la tableta que sus padres le habían dado, lo cual era una imprudencia pero para ella le resultaba bastante normal.

-Al entrar a la cabina de juegos individuales, sintió una extraña sensación sin embargo lo paso de largo y comenzó a jugar, amaba la velocidad por lo cual podía jugar por horas cualquier tipo de juego de carreras que le pusieren enfrente.-

Estuvo unos 30 minutos dentro de la cabina, apenas había gastado 2 monedas, pero sintió que algo raro sucedía así que decidió salir de ahí, se sentía extraña dentro de la cabina, como si alguien la observara y pensó que solo eran los nervios ya saben los cambios de lugar y la residencia y ese olor tan penetrante. Al salir de la cabina se dio cuenta que el sol estaba por ponerse las seis y veinte _¿Dios como fue que paso tanto tiempo?_ se lo dijo sin pensar al mirar su teléfono nuevamente, antes de salir del lugar, se quedó parada a mitad del local donde se encontraba ya que observo un reloj que tenían a la vista y el reloj marcaba justo las cinco de la tarde con veinticinco minutos, concordando con el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que entro al lugar hasta que observo dicho reloj, por lo cual miro nuevamente su teléfono y observo cinco veintiséis de la tarde, _¿o rayos que pasa aquí?_ dijo sin pensar en nada más y siguió su camino.

_Llegue._ - dijo en voz alta, para que su Tía se diera cuenta de ello.-

El resto del día transcurrió normal, su Tía le dio de cenar, justo a las siete en punto y le pidió que antes de las diez con quince minutos apagara las luces ya que ella no soporta la luz en exceso, Rita se retiró a las nueve en punto de la sala después de un rato de observar el televisor antes de irse le dio las buenas noches a Sam, y le dijo que no durmiera tan tarde pues tendrá escuela al día siguiente, Sam le dio la vuelta a los canales de televisión y sin encontrar algo de su agrado, apago las luces y se retiró a su recamara, todo su teléfono y a las diez con dos minutos apago su lámpara y se envolvió en las cobijas de su nueva cama.

Al otro día, la alarma del despertador sonó seis en punto. Se levantó, hizo su rutina diaria, vestirse, peinarse pintarse un poco, revisar varias veces el teléfono, observarse en el espejo y fue al comedor a desayunar algo que su Tía había preparado, se lavó los dientes y quince minutos antes de las siete salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela.

Antes de llegar a la escuela comenzó a tener nuevamente esas sensaciones extrañas que un día antes había tenido, sin darle importancia avanzo a paso acelerado, y antes de cruzar la calle justo en la esquina, choco con una chica pelo azul con gris, bajita 1.55 máximo, test clara, más bien pálida, ojos verdes grisáceos, llevaba puesto un pantalón corte entubado color lila, con una camiseta holgada en un tono más encendido pero también morada, con lentes y audífonos grandes color negro, llevaba una mochila escolar color azul y negra a rayas, _Dis…disculpa, le dijo la chica sin levantar la mirada_, _no te preocupes_ respondió Sam mientras levantaba su teléfono y lo miraba nuevamente seis veinte marcaba, a lo cual su cara palideció. _Estas bien_ le dijo la chica ya más tranquila, _ Si, gracias por preguntar_ respondió Sam, _ Me tengo que ir_ expresando una sonrisa en la cara pálida que tenía, _ Por cierto Soy Samanta_ Dijo antes de Cruzar la calle. La chica con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo_ Me llamo Mina, mucho gusto_, al comenzar a caminar ambas se dieron cuenta que se dirigían al mismo destino, la facultad de literatura y lenguas…

Al entrar al salón, Sam se percató que tendría como compañeros a más de 15 personas entre ellos Mina. Pasaron las dos primeras horas de clase y el profesor del tercer módulo no llego, por lo cual todos comenzaron a salir del salón, Sam Salió al pasillo, tomando su celular y su mochila ya que no podía vivir sin ellos.

Camino hasta la entrada de la biblioteca y comenzó a observar la fachada antigua del lugar y la belleza de las instalaciones, se colocó los audífonos y comenzó a escuchar la pista cuatro de su lista de reproducción, una canción de rock suave la cual le encantaba, al entrar a la biblioteca y empezar a observar los libros, entre los estantes observo a Mina, la cual tenía sus audífonos y estaba revisando un libro de literatura clásica, así que se acercó a ella pero antes de que le dijera una palabra, su canción se detuvo por lo cual observo su teléfono y se quedó parada junto a Mina, la cual revisaba su teléfono al igual que ella, las seis con veinte marcaba el reloj de su celular, esto causo que se quedara perpleja, callada, inmóvil, observando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.


End file.
